It is known to construct wheeled motorized vehicles with more than two wheels. For instance, a Patent to Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,285 describes a three-wheeled Golf Cart which has a transversely mounted motor in line with the rear axle. Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,827 to Reese describes a Mid-engine mount for a Golf Cart. Said vehicles, however, are not capable of operation at, for instance, 75 MPH or greater. The present invention construction, on the other hand, is designed for use at highway speeds. Other known Patents are disclosed as they were found in a Patent Search are Nos. 6,631,925; 4,593,785; 4,529,055; 4,429,760; 4,425,976; 4,405,027; 3,829,117 and 2,782,846.
No known reference, however, describes a three-wheeled vehicle comprising:                a frame;        two back wheels and one front wheel;        seating;        first and second fuel tanks;        a storage compartment;        a transversely mounted engine and transmission;        a transmission control means;        first braking means for applying wheel rotation slowing force simultaneously to said two back wheels; and        second braking means for applying wheel rotation slowing force to said front wheel;        at least one headlight;        at least one taillight;        dual front and back turn signals; and        a speedometer and other gauges;that is suitable for operation at highway speeds.        
Need remains for an improved three wheeled vehicle comprising a transverse multiple cylinder mid-engine and transmission mounted substantially between seating and rear wheels thereof, wherein said three-wheeled vehicle further comprises independently suspended rear wheels, each of which is driven via at least one constant velocity universal joint. The present invention provides such a vehicle.